Breakthrough Crisis
Breakthrough Crisis is an British James Bond 25.2th film, directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga, screenplays by Neal Purvis and Robert Wade & Chris Morgan, starring Daniel Craig, Robert Downey Jr., Rami Malek, Jason Statham, Idris Elba, Léa Seydoux, Scarlett Johansson, Christoph Waltz, Ben Whishaw, Naomie Harris, Dave Bautista, Rory Kinnear, Jared Leto, and Ralph Fiennes. This film was released on November 5, 2021. Fukunaga to be first American to direct Bond film on September 20, 2018. Fukunaga again third direct in the film. Plot 007, who watched attack of Rome, Mr. Hinx was chase to Bond drive DB10 and Mr. Hinx drive C-X75, duel with Bond fight with Hinx, The Peugeot 3008 and e208 to chase it, shot the battel of Bond with Hinx. In train roads, Letas, be killed by Bond due to explosion. Mr. Hinx was bomb the tower, but DB10 to crash C-X75 to exploded. The C-X75 is destroyed. Mr. Hinx is death. The song was start. After the title song, Bond is back in London and we see him with Moneypenny. They talk with each other and Bond goes to M. He says that Bond and Swann must find Pokrised in Shanghai. Bond will meet them on 15:00. However, he gives Bond a new McLaren 720S and some other gadgets. James Bond drives away in his McLaren 720S and goes to another place in London. Bond and Swann was lives in Jamaica. His quiet life is disrupt when his old friend Felix Leiter from the CIA appears asking for help. The old secret agent will embark in a mission to rescue a kidnapped scientist, then leading him onto the trail of a mysterious villain armed with dangerous new technology. Bond is indefinitely taken off field duty by the current M, who is in the midst of a power struggle with Poxen Shown (also known as the code name 'T', assigned to him by Bond), the head of the newly created Joint Intelligence Service, which consists of the recently merged MI5 and MI6. T also wants to create the "Nine Eyes" intelligence co-operation agreement between nine countries, and close down the '00' section in the process. Blofeld search for something that should replace Mr. Hinx. He goes to a weird place sees Mr. Kolak and tells him that he has a job for him. Mr. Kolak accepts it and goes to the Milano. Bond finds and follows the Frenchman and witnesses him assassinate an art collector, at which Bond also sees Veselines. The two men fight and Pokrised falls to his death before Bond can find out who his employer was. Searching the assassin's equipment, Bond finds a gambling chip, which leads him to a casino in Macau, where he is paid €4 million for the kill. Veselines warns Bond that he is about to be killed, but promises to help him if he will kill her employer. The very unusual couple of henchmen: Mr. Jeff and Mr. Cartel. There is a strong suggestion that they are involved in more than just a professional relationship; they appear to be homosexual, although the film never explicitly makes that clear. Throughout the film, they use several interesting ways of assassinating their victims, from the use of a scorpion to kill a South African dentist, tying the feet of Tospe to a metal plate and drowning her in a swimming pool, and attempting to incinerate James Bond alive in a crematorium furnace. Bond beats his attackers with help from Eve and joins Veselines on her boat. They travel to an island, but are taken prisoner by the crew and delivered to Veselines's employer, Dekean Rodriguez. Dekean Rodriguez, a CIA assassin, torture and imprisonment by the Chinese during the Hong Kong transfer of sovereignty in 1997. Dekean's squad was beaten Veselines with blood. Dekean Rodriguez kills Veselines with a single shot to the head, but Bond overpowers his guards and captures Dekean Rodriguez for return to the Paris. In Paris, Bond was above Dekean for kills in Island for Veselines, The factory is explode, The chase was started. When Bond, hidden in his invisible McLaren 720S, one of Talka's men crushes into him with his Ducati Hypermotard 950 SP. Seeing this, Talka realizes that Bond is among them. Bond drives off, but is pursued by Talka, who drives an equally powered and modified Bentley Continental GT Convertible. Being able to see Bond through the thermal vision of his car, Talka shoots at Bond with miniguns attached to his car, causing Bond's camouflage mode to malfunction. Racing each other across the street, Bond and Talka shoot each other with missiles but miss. Talka manages to turn Bond's car around but Bond gets himself back up by ejecting the passenger seat. During the race, Bond sees that Dekean has enemy to shooting in Peugeot 508 RXH HYbrid4, Followed by Talka, he drives towards the palace and breaks through the front doors. Inside, Bond drives up a ramp to the first floor where he waits for Talka. When Talka arrives, he sees Bond's car parked straight in front of him. Activating blades at his car's front, Talka drives at Bond, intending to impale him. When Bond uses his camouflage mode again, Talka is still confident because he knows that Bond is only invisible with no chance to disappear but Bond uses special spikes to partially drive up the wall, which causes Talka to screamingly drive over the edge of the balcony at which Bond had waited. Slamming through the bridge into the water below, Talka manages to get out of his car, but when he reaches the surface Bond shoots a missiles above the terrorist, which falls onto Talka and impales him, Talka is death. Dekean is gone. But the five supercar is exploded by McLaren 720S' Missiles Launcher, exploded they, Ikashi, Tiyaka, Tospe, Evli, Haptor, Jaka are dead. The next day, Bond and Swann go to Blofeld and Mr. Kolak. They do a secret attack. They fight against the man and kill lots of them. Blofeld escapes his plane. Mr. Kolak stays there. After killing all men, Bond picks up a sword in the camp. He runs to Mr. Kolak and they start a sword fight. After fighting some time, Bond fastly attacks and stabs Mr. Kolak in his belly. Falls death on the ground. Mr. Kolak is death. In London, M and the others escape and proceed to wait for T in his office, arrest him and shut down Nine Eyes before it launches; in an ensuing struggle, T falls to his death at the hands of M. Bond and Swann have to stop it. M contact with the British army to help them. Bond use lots of gadgets on their plane to destroy all the other planes. But Blofeld has more planes than they think. They go to Blofeld's plane. Bond and Swann attacks Blofeld and makes him very injured. Dropping bombs, Later they leave the plane and escape in their own one. Blofeld's plane explodes and crashes on the ground. Bill Tanner is not sure of Blofeld is sure death and ask that to Bond. Realizing that Bond has blown their cover, the pair immediately turn against him. Mr. Cartel ignites the kebabs he is holding in both hands, aiming to torture Bond to death while Mr. Jeff and Dekean strangles him with a chain. Bond first neutralizes Mr. Jeff by splashing Courvoisier over the flaming skewers, setting Mr. Cartel on fire. Within seconds, he is burning uncontrollably, and in desperation jumps overboard to Mr. Cartel is death. As Jeff continues to strangle 007, Case throws the dessert at the assassin; she misses, and the dessert turns out to be concealing a bomb. Bond gains the upper hand against Mr. Jeff and Dekean, pulling his arms between his legs and tying his hands and the bomb together with his coattails. Bond then flips Mr. Jeff and Dekean overboard, and the bomb explodes while he is falling toward the water. In the aftermath, Bond celebrate their victory with Swann and M together, These are all be came See the difference in Zurich. Cast * Daniel Craig as James Bond * Robert Downey Jr. as Dekean Rodriguez * Rami Malek as Poxen Shown * Jason Statham as Mr. Jeff * Idris Elba as Mr. Cartel * Léa Seydoux as Madeleine Swann * Scarlett Johansson as Veselines * Christoph Waltz as Franz Oberhauser/Ernst Stavro Blofeld * Ralph Fiennes as M/Gareth Mallory * Ben Whishaw as Q * Naomie Harris as Moneypenny * Dave Bautista as Mr. Hinx * Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner * Jared Leto as Pokrised * Nick Jonas as Letas * Joe Jonas as Hiddleston * Kevin Jonas as Talka * Taylor Swift as Tospe * Joe Manganiello as Tiyaka * Manu Bennett as Ikashi * Mike Shinoda as himself Vehicle * Aston Martin DB10 * Jaguar C-X75 * Peugeot 3008 GT Line * Peugeot e208 GT * McLaren 720S * Aston Martin V8 Vantage Volante * Peugeot 508 RXH HYbrid4 * Airbus H225 * Koenigsegg Agera S * Pagani Huayra Roadster * Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV Roadster * Lamborghini Huracan EVO * Ferrari F8 Tributo * Ferrari 488 Spider * Ferrari Portofino * Bentley Continental GT Convertible * Audi R8 V10 Spyder * Airbus H145 * Russian Helicopters Ka-62 * Corvette C8 Stingray Location * London, England * Paris, France * Rome, Italy * Milano, Italy * Jamaica * Shanghai, China * Zurich, Switzerland Events * Duel Chasing Bomb in Rome * Duel Chasing in Paris Production Development Film will be distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and produced by Eon Productions. On February 24, 2019. It was Universal Pictures to distributed film. Casting On December 3, 2018, Léa Seydoux, Christoph Waltz, Ben Whishaw, Naomie Harris, Dave Bautista, Rory Kinnear and Ralph Fiennes would be reprise Madeleine Swann, Blofeld, Q, Moneypenny, Mr. Hinx, Bill Tanner and M. In March 24, 2019. This cast was Robert Downey Jr., Rami Malek, Jason Statham, Idris Elba, Scarlett Johansson, and Jared Leto to join film's cast. On August 3, 2019. This cast was Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Joe Manganiello, and Manu Bennett to join film's cast. Filming Filming began on January 23, 2021. Filming locations will include Rome, Shanghai, Milano, Hashima Island, and London in addition to Pinewood Studios. Music On June 5, 2021. It was Brian Tyler would composed in this film. On July 11, 2021. It was Taylor Swift would be performance and write to be called "I Like Do Fallen". Release This film will be released on November 5, 2021, along with Fast & Furious 10. Category:James Bond Movies Category:Films Directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:Screenplays by Chris Morgan Category:Films featuring Daniel Craig Category:2021 films Category:November 2021 Releases